


third wheels

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Developing Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Road Trips, Sam Wilson Feels, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Bucky, Steve, and Sam are on a road trip post-CA:Civil War, and Bucky and Sam are really trying hard to get along.The problem is, Bucky and Sam are both in love with Steve, Bucky assumes Sam and Steve are a couple, Sam assumes Bucky and Steve are a couple, and Steve doesn't have a clue about any of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mautadite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/gifts).



Sam watches as Steve and Bucky talk. There’s an easiness to it, and Sam understands why. 

He’s happy for Steve. He really is.

But they’ve been on the road for three weeks, trapped in a tiny car with Steve and the love of Steve’s life, and his heart has felt like it’s been cracking in two the entire time.

They’re in a motel room in Canada, and Sam’s on the computer, trying to find news of the Avengers in way that won’t raise red flags for law enforcement, but he’s only pretending to concentrate. He keeps looking at Steve and Bucky, and the way Steve’s shoulders relax now that Bucky’s back, at the way he smiles wide and soft every time he sees a glimpse of that old Barnes. 

Steve never said that he and Bucky were lovers. But he didn’t have to. Sam had figured out that Steve had loved him even before they knew who the Winter Soldier was.

There were times of course, before they found Bucky and left their old lives, when Sam had wondered if maybe Steve returned Sam’s feelings. At least a little. There were little moments when it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Steve’s shy smile, the sound of his laugh, filling up the space between them, warm and sweet. But the way Steve just… looked at home around Bucky. 

Clearly, Bucky was the love of Steve’s life.

Sam wanted to be mature about it. To be the friend that Steve deserved. Hell, to give Bucky the break he sorely deserved after decades of being a HYDRA tool. The man might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but if anyone deserved a little happiness as much as Steve did, it was Bucky Barnes.

So Sam sighed and gritted his teeth. He knew he had to do the right thing.

He announced that he was going out to bring back a decent hot meal. He’d drive two towns over to make it less of a risk, so he’d be gone an hour and a half.

He walked out, grumbling silently at his own noble sacrifice (not that he had a choice in it, not really). But an hour and a half should be enough alone time for them to have their joyous reunion (not that Sam even remotely wanted that image in his head). 

\--

Sometimes, riding in the back of the car, Bucky pretended to sleep. 

He didn’t actually need to sleep. But it felt good to close his eyes, to pretend like he was oblivious to the world.

It was almost peaceful. To be near people, but to not be afraid. To not be hiding, at least not the way he had gotten used to hiding.

Voices, soft so as not to wake him, but rich and warm. Sam making Steve laugh, a lightness to it that made Bucky wish Steve could always be happy. 

Sometimes Sam would ask Steve about what he wanted to see at their next location, as if this were some grand vacation for Steve and Bucky to catch up the culture instead of what it was: two soldiers and heroes living the life of criminals and traitors, all because Steve was too damn loyal to stay away from Bucky and Bucky was too selfish to let go of Steve.

Bucky had known it would be this way. If he saw Steve again, if he were in the same room, looking into his eyes. He had known that every feeling, every unspoken act, would come rushing back as soon as he was near Steve again. And it had.

And now he was too weak to send Steve away. Even though it was for Steve’s own good. He had tried to in Wakanda, but T’Challa had seen right through him, had fixed the brainwashing and the arm and sent him back to Steve, and then Bucky was out of excuses and didn’t have the strength to think of more.

At least with Steve, though, they had been friends for a century. But Sam had ruined his own life for Bucky too. 

Bucky had figured out of course that there was something between Sam and Steve early on. It hurt more than Bucky had thought it would. But it was good that Steve hadn’t been alone all this time. 

It was good that there was one thing in his life that Steve hadn’t had to give up for Bucky, even if it meant that Sam had given up everything for Steve. 

It was hard not to feel jealous. All that repressed desire – that repressed love, if Bucky were being honest – from decades ago was still there. When they were punk kids in Brooklyn, Bucky had been scared to act on it, and after Zola’s first torture, Bucky didn’t feel like being intimate with anyone for a long time, and then of course Steve was with Peggy. Even now, it seems like it would be asking too much to want Steve like that – Steve survived, and Bucky survived, and his mind was free, and that was as many second and third and fourth chances as anyone could hope to have, and wanting more than that was just fucking ridiculous. 

Wanting anything for himself, after the things Bucky did as the Winter Soldier, was ridiculous. But especially this.

So all in all, it was the least Bucky could do to be happy for Steve and Sam. 

The sleeping arrangements weren’t a problem ever. All three of them had to sleep alone on the floor at night; the beds were too soft, and in Steve and especially Bucky’s case they’d be afraid to hurt someone in their sleep. Which left the beds free for… whatever Sam and Steve usually did, before Bucky came and destroyed their lives.

So Bucky made sure to take long walks every night right after they went to bed. The couple could have their privacy.

And it would hurt to much to hear them together, even if they tried to be quiet.

\--

The first time Sam began to sense something was off was one morning when Sam and Bucky were arguing over whether butter was inferior now compared to in the 1940s. 

“Aw, that’s sweet, you two bickering like an old married couple,” Steve said, as he got up to throw their paper plates away.

Bucky and Sam just looked at each other, both clearly confused by the statement. If Steve knew how Sam felt, then that was kind of a cruel joke. But if not, well, it was still kind of weird to joke about your best friend and the love of your life that way. (And yes, if Bucky was the love of Steve’s life, then that left BFF wide open for Sam. Small consolations and all.) And, judging from Bucky’s confused look, Bucky thought it was weird too. 

Still, they had places to go, and other things to worry about. So Sam put that thought aside.

\--

“Steve wants me give you a massage,” Bucky said one night. He looked annoyed at Sam, like it was Sam’s fault.

“Uh, that’s okay.”

Bucky sighed. “You haven’t been moving your neck right all day. Let me have a look.”

Sam frowned but he sat on the floor in front of Bucky. He felt a flesh hand on his neck and tensed (irrationally, but still) at the thought of the metal one coming around his neck as well. But Bucky just used his flesh hand, moving it around, giving Sam’s neck and shoulders a strong but gentle knead.

Against his will, Sam let out a little moan.

“He’s good at that, right?” Steve said, standing in the doorway suddenly.

“You’re making it weird, Steve,” Bucky complained.

“Totally weird,” Sam agreed.

Steve shrugged. “Excuse me, I didn’t realize you two punks were so sensitive.”

“Who’s he calling punk,” Sam muttered.

Bucky paused, then said, “I think a certain very patriotic guy we know needs some hot sauce in his toothpaste tube.”

Sam snorted a laugh and nodded. 

The next morning, Sam woke up to a tickle on his nose. He slapped his hand on his face and then realized that there was toothpaste on his hand and he had just spread it on his nose.

He heard Steve laughing and looked over. Bucky had toothpaste over half his own face also, and he was positively scowling at Steve. He looked ridiculous, and Sam had to assume that he himself looked just as silly.

“Payback,” Steve said gleefully. 

“You’re in trouble now,” Sam said with as much menace as he could muster.

“It’s sweet that you two found something to bond over – that’s what I like to see,” Steve said, then added, “Get cleaned up – breakfast in ten.”

\--

“Hey, can you put this around Bucky’s shoulder, I need to take this call from Wanda,” Steve said one evening, handing him some cream.

“Sure. She okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. She just doesn’t have that many people she can talk to about her artificial intelligence with a magical gemstone forehead boyfriend.”

“Kids today.”

Steve smiled, then handed Sam the aloe.

Sam felt strange about it. He had never watched closely as Steve had rubbed the raw spots around Bucky’s shoulder with the cream. He knew that without HYDRA maintenance there was a lot of chafing, that it was just a shoulder, but the whole area, the whole process, just seemed so intimate.

Sam walked into the bedroom and held up the cream. “Um. Okay if I do this?”

“Sure,” Bucky said, then took of his shirt.

Sam took a finger full of the cream. “This much? Like, tell me if I’m doing it right.”

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist, man,” Bucky said.

Sam frowned.

Bucky smiled. “You majored in aeronautical engineering. You’re supposed to come back that you are a rocket scientist.”

“Shut up, man,” Sam said, laughing, “I don’t need your sorry old man ass helping me think of comebacks!”

“It kind of seems like you do,” Bucky said with a grin, and Sam rolled his eyes. Now that the tension was gone, it was pretty simple to just slather some cream wherever the skin looked red. 

“Thanks,” Bucky said when he was done, giving him a little nod.

“Sure,” Sam said. It felt a little weird again, then, like Sam was doing something he shouldn’t. 

But Bucky put his shirt back on and said, “So do you think Steve’s real reason for calling Wanda is to get her help in the prank war?”

Sam raised his eyebrow. They both bolted back to Steve to try to convince Wanda of who the better side was.

\--

“So we’ll need to split up for the best chance of getting this info,” Steve said. Since the Accords had required registration of the Inhumans, Steve had taken to rescuing Inhumans he thought had been unjustly captured, which required a lot of serious intel from both governments and various resistance groups.

“You and Bucky take Europe, I’ll take Canada,” Sam said. He swallowed; after months of the three of them on the road, it shouldn’t still hurt to be reminded that Steve and Bucky were a couple, but somehow it did.

“No, you and Steve should take Europe,” Bucky said.

Sam looked at him, confused. There was no strategic reason for that – why would he want that?

“So neither of you want to go to Europe with me? I’m hurt,” Steve said.

“Last time we went to Europe together, it ended up kind of sucking,” Bucky said.

Steve and Sam stared at him.

“Too soon?” Bucky asked.

“Way too soon,” Steve said. “But that’s fine. Because I’ve been meaning for you two to spend some more time alone together anyway.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Because we’re a team now. So you two will go to Norway, meet with the first contact, then take a boat to Denmark and drive to Germany and France to meet the others. I’ll handle things on this side of the ocean,” Steve said.

Bucky looked over at Sam, as if he were perplexed by this whole turn of events. But he shrugged. “When do we leave?”

\--

Bucky wasn’t sure why Steve didn’t want to take the chance for a nice long trip with Sam. Truth be told, Bucky was actually starting to see why Steve fell so hard for the guy. He was a lot more like Steve than Bucky ever was, to be honest. Noble, always wanting to fight for what’s right. Not enough sense to avoid a fight for a good cause. Brave and honest and loyal to a fault. Never admitting that he had a chip on his shoulder.

And a smart aleck mouth that didn’t ever shut.

He was too damn much like Steve for his own good, probably. 

He was good company, too. They had done their best around Steve, to make an effort, to respect each other and try to find common ground. But now that they were around each other, without Steve, for a long time, things settled in easier. The laughs came with less effort, the worry that they were stepping on each other’s toes lessened. Bucky appreciated that Sam was so careful not to ever flaunt his relationship with Steve in front of him. Steve probably had no idea what Bucky felt, but Sam obviously did, with how respectful and discreet he was being. Sam even seemed to go out of his way to suggest that Bucky’s place as best friend would never be threatened by him. 

It still hurt like nails that Steve loved Sam. But actually realizing Sam was a great guy – it should have made the jealousy worse, but it somehow made it a little better.

\--

Bucky knew all the best tips on good food in Europe – how to get amazing sandwiches for a couple of euros, how to get great beers for next to nothing. Sam figured it was stored up Winter Soldier knowledge of local culture just applied in different ways. But he sure didn’t ask.

They were good at gathering info. Some days, when things weren’t too bad for Bucky mentally, Bucky was good at playing the charming sweetheart that Sam had once read about in history books. Other days, they were dealing with situations where the more terrifying Bucky face was an advantage, so it worked out either way. They definitely still gave each other shit, but every day it felt more like the way you give your oldest friends shit instead of, well, the way you snipe at your unrequited love’s requited lover.

Heck, if Bucky weren’t practically married, Sam might even say it was a little bit like flirting.

\--

Their last night in France, they took an overnight train to the Pyrenees, sharing one of those rooms with a tiny bed. They didn’t plan to sleep, so they just lay there for a while, talking shit, until the lull of the motion and the chirp of crickets settled them into a comfortable silence. Steve would be meeting them in the morning at their destination, and it sounds like both legs of the mission had been successful.

A sudden curve in the train, then, and Sam, who was halfway asleep by now, lurched forward, right into Bucky’s body. Sam reached his hand up on reflex and suddenly realized his was pressing the very hard muscles on Bucky’s chest.

They looked at each other for a second, and maybe it was just the tiredness or the friction or just the stress of months on the run, but they started leaning toward each other.

They pulled away before their lips met.

“Shit. Sorry. Shit,” Sam said.

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry.”

“We can’t--”

“I know, we--”

“Because unless you’re into threesomes, this can’t ever happen,” Bucky said with a little laugh, shaking his head.

Sam froze. “What?”

“Sorry. Joke.”

Sam stared at him. “Is that…” Sam swallowed, thickly. “Is that a… possibility?”

“I… would you even want that? I mean, I assumed you wouldn’t want that.”

“Why would I not want that?” Sam said. 

The two of them stared at each other, confused.

“What do you think Steve would say?” Sam said then.

Bucky thought. “You haven’t asked him?”

“No. Have you?”

“No.”

They paused. “Holy shit. Do you think when he said we should spend time alone together-”

“Or when he made all those weird jokes about how we argue like a married couple-”

“No, Steve’s not the type to…”

Bucky frowned. “Actually, Steve’s a real sneaky bastard when he wants to be.”

“Well, if, hypothetically, Steve wants to… would you want to? I mean, would you want to add … complications?” Sam said. He didn’t feel the need to add ‘after the hell you’ve been through’; it was implied.

“I wouldn’t see it that way. But you and Steve have given up so much for me. Would you really want it to be the three of us?”

“…I think I’d actually really like that. And…” Sam paused, “Not just for Steve. I’d like to be with you too.”

Bucky smiled. “I wouldn’t be doing it just for Steve either.”

They leaned in again, this time slower, with intent.

They kissed, heated, slow and first, then faster. Sam gently swiped his tongue and Bucky opened up for him, invited him deeper.

Sam let out a moan just as the door opened. 

Steve was standing there staring at them in shock.

“I – I got on at the last stop, since my plane landed early,” Steve said, clearly forlorn and trying not to show it, “I – uh, I’m glad you two – uh, I’m gonna go get something to eat.” He hurried out.

Sam and Bucky looked at each other.

Sam sighed. “We just fucked up really bad, didn’t we.”

Bucky sprang up, then in a second was dragging Steve back into the tiny room. 

Steve wasn’t looking at either of them. “I’m happy for you both,” he said, staring at the window. “I mean, I wanted my two best friends to stop disliking each other, but I guess I should have figured- I mean, you’re the two best guys I know and if anyone deserves to be happy it’s you, but I, uh, I need to be alone right now.” Steve swallowed. “Okay? I really need to be alone. But, uh, I’m happy for you two.” He seemed to be holding back tears.

Bucky and Sam looked at each other again, this time more confused. 

“He wasn’t cheating, I promise,” Sam said. “We thought that you – I mean, we shouldn’t have assumed – but he is a faithful boyfriend, I swear.”

“Wait, what?” Bucky said, looking alarmed.

Steve looked at Sam. “Bucky and I aren’t…”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s elbow, “But you and Sam are dating –right?”

“No,” Sam said.

“What’s going on here?” Steve said, looking completely bewildered.

Bucky looked over at Sam, then back at Steve. “I think maybe we’re all idiots.”

“Buck?” Steve said, impatient.

“Sit down, Steve,” Bucky said.

Sam sat too. He felt as confused as Steve looked.

“I think….” Bucky started. “Look, Steve, I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers.”

Steve’s face softened. “Me too, Buck.” 

Sam felt a little sick.

“Really?” Bucky asked Steve.

Steve nodded, smiling wide. “But I also-” He looked over guiltily at Sam.

“You’re in love with Sam,” Bucky said. “That’s the most obvious thing I’ve ever seen. And he obviously has it bad for you too.”

Steve looked over at Sam hopefully. Sam felt heady, a bit dazed almost, but he nodded.

Sam cleared his throat. “I assumed you and Bucky were a couple.”

“But Steve and I were too stupid to figure it out the last time around,” Bucky said. “So I assumed you and Steve were a couple.”

Steve crinkled his forehead in a rather adorable and pitiful way. “So you both thought…”

“Yeah. Stupid, right?” Sam said.

“Very,” Bucky said, “But I’ve only been part of modern society for a few months, so I’m gonna say all this confusion is you two idiots’ fault.”

“So…” Steve asked, “What I… walked in on.”

“Was just a kiss,” Sam said.

Bucky said, “And was us trying to work out a solution.”

“A solution?” Steve said.

“To both of us wanting you,” Sam said, a little nervous again.

Bucky looked at Sam, his gaze boring into Sam in a not entirely unappealing way. “And to me and Sam kind of sort of wanting each other. When we don’t hate each other. And when he’s not acting like a punk.”

“Shut up, you know you find me hopelessly appealing,” Sam said.

Steve grinned. “Is this- is this for real? Because this is basically everything I’ve ever wanted and never thought I could have. So if this is all just part of the prank war, then I am done with you both forever.”

They all laughed. 

“No joke,” Bucky said. 

“So what do you say?” Sam asked, giving Steve a sexy smile. “You want two hot, charming, brilliant boyfriends?”

“No, I want you two dopes.”

“Shut up and kiss us,” Bucky said, lightly pushing Steve toward Sam. Steve kissed him, sweet and slow, and even with all those superpowers, Sam could hear his breath hitch a little. 

Steve turned toward Bucky then and kissed him too, and they were both careful, Sam noticed now that he was able to watch without taking part – they were both so careful with their strength.

Steve smiled, dazed almost. “Okay. That was pretty great, you guys. But how about now that I know what’s going on, you show me what you two got again.”

Bucky smirked at Sam and leaned forward, and Sam kissed him, aggressive, as Bucky pulled him closer. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Steve watching, his eyes wide. And then Steve licked his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> For mautadite for the prompts:  
> Bucky/Sam/Steve, Road trip fic, romcom tropes, hurt/comfort, Comical misunderstandings in the vein of: Sam thinks Bucky/Steve is a thing, Bucky thinks Sam/Steve is a thing....
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Your prompts were really fun.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [third wheels [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629773) by [lavendersiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren)




End file.
